Forbidden Fruit
by DragonsGal and Eliel Radragon
Summary: It's 6th year and the Dream Team is pairing off. Who's ending up with who?
1. The Hogwarts Express

AN: Joint with Eliel Radragon. A fic with a twist of both of our specific pairings. We both have four tests tomorrow, so we really shouldn't be here right now. Oh well, school sucks anyways.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Hogwarts Express chugged alongside a large lake with an island on it. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting together in their compartment, Ginny and Hermione talking animatedly about Ginny's new Prefect status.  
  
"Well, you have to monitor the Fall Ball this year," Hermione blurted un- Hermione-ishly.  
  
Ginny elbowed her sharply in the ribs, "SHHH! They aren't supposed to know about that!"  
  
Luckily Harry and Ron were engulfed in their Quidditch talk as usual, so they didn't notice.  
  
".and they did the best Wronski Feint since 1382." Ron finished.  
  
"Whoa, cool, I heard Krum was officially banned after that cheating thing." Harry added.  
  
"Cheating Scum Krum, that dirty slimy prat." Ron added getting flush by the second.  
  
"And then he was caught under the influence of ground hides of dragon combined with pixie dust." Harry agreed.  
  
Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes at the two, and went back to their conversation, only to be interrupted moments later by the opening of a compartment door.  
  
"Well Weasel, did you miss me?" An all-too-familiar voice drawled from the doorway.  
  
"Actually, Malfoy, we were quite alright on our own, thanks." Ron's famous Weasley temper was quickly getting the better of him.  
  
"Well, I'll be going to my compartment three doors down, then" Malfoy sneered from the doorway. With a quick wink in Hermione's direction, he was off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Um.. I'll be right back, I-I-I- have to use the loo." Hermione stuttered, strangely nervous.  
  
With a suspicious glance from Ginny, she left.  
  
"Actually, I'll just be going with her, then, shall I?" Ginny replied quickly to Harry.  
  
"What is it with girls always having to go to the lavatory in pairs?" Ron asked increduliously.  
  
Harry shrugged, but he had more of an idea what was going on than Ron did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked down the hall the hall towards restroom, which was coincidentally in the same direction as HIS compartment.  
  
"It's the other way, Mione", came an amused voice from behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around, shocked, to face Ginny, who was chortling.  
  
"Oh, um, oops, uuhhh., I'll just be going then, alright?" Hermione muttered quickly.  
  
"But, I happen to know a certain MALE person's compartment is in that direction," Ginny answered, ever the perceptive one of the Weasley bunch.  
  
"I also happen to know, that he is ALONE there, he doesn't have his usual cronies flanking him this year." Ginny commented wryly.  
  
"Oh." Hermione managed to squeak out, flushing red.  
  
"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"All right, you got me." Hermione mumbled, not looking up at her.  
  
"It's alright, I won't tell anyone," Ginny answered reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, you're not upset, are you?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"No, no, I suspected as much when I saw how you looked as Ron insulted him." Ginny told her honestly.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Hermione asked apprehensively.  
  
"No", Ginny answered resignedly.  
  
"EEEE!!!! Thank you!" Hermione said, now excited, and ran up to hug Ginny.  
  
  
  
AN: (Eliel Radragon) Well, that sounds good to me. When will we see some Harry/Ginny? (DragonsGal) Sadly, yes! I still am not much of a fan of the Boy Who Won't Die!! (Eliel Radragon) Oh! *slaps DragonsGal* On with the story, then. (DragonsGal) Stupid prat. 


	2. Back at Hogwarts

AN: Ahhh, another chappy!! *giggles deviously* And now I must say I've got Senora Spanish Teacher wrapped around my pinky!!!  
  
Eliel: HHAHAHAHAHAH! You wish!  
  
DragonsGal: It's TRUE! She said "Perfecto!" I swear! I love using computers to make teachers happy!!  
  
Eliel: *grumbles* She yelled at me...  
  
DragonsGal: Back to Hogwarts. (Hehe name of chappie)  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
~Questions: Does Hermione make it to Draco's compartment.  
  
Will Ginny tell?  
  
What will Harry and Ron think if they find out?  
  
Does Draco like Hermione back?  
  
(Dragon: This sounds so dramitic! I like this, it's soap-opera-ish!)  
  
Will..  
  
(Eliel: LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!)  
  
(Dragon: *cringes* Geesh, sorry..)  
  
And now, finally, chapter 2:  
  
Ginny went back to Harry and Ron, with an excuse for Hermione's absence. ("Bad shrimp.")  
  
Soon enough they arrived at Hogwarts to find Hermione smiling happily, gesturing to a carriage.  
  
"Hermione...err...was..uhh.forget it." Ron mumbled, not knowing what to say after her train-ride-long bathroom run.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked cordially, helping Ginny into the carriage in a phony-formal voice.  
  
"Certainly, milord," Ginny answered, giggling and flushing slightly.  
  
"Ladies first," Ron said.  
  
"In that case, you'd better go first." Hermione joked. Ron entered the horseless carriage to find Harry and Ginny in a deep conversation. Once inside, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. (AN: Eliel: *laughs madly* my evil plan is coming true!!)  
  
The Golden Quartet entered the Great Hall and began to get seated. (Ron expectantly stared at his plate, willing it to fill. "GO! Food, now!")  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts.. It seems only yesterday we were all so little!" Dumbledore did a combination of a laugh and cough. "Now, you all know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked past Ginny on the narrow train's hall.  
  
"Knockknock" Hermione called timidly.  
  
"Who's there?" Draco replied (I know, sounds corny, it was Dragongal's idea)  
  
"It's me.Hermione" replied Hermione. ( AN: you're poet, and don't know it!!)  
  
"Whadda you want Her. Mudblood?" Draco interrogated.  
  
"Well, I thought I got an invitation, but if you'd rather me.." Hermione started.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open.  
  
"Ah...my mind just went blank! You know being evil and moody AND witty isn't easy as I make it look." Draco replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Sure...so, what's up?" Hermione said, while entering the otherwise empty compartment.  
  
"I mean, no offense or anything, but. where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
Draco waved off the "offense", and answered, "Ever since the house was searched, Lucius hasn't had enough money to pay for them."  
  
"But I made up for it alright, eh?" He said, flexing his now-defined-from- workout arm.  
  
Hermione blushed, and looked away. Draco raised an eyebrow at this, and, catching on, smirked in her direction.  
  
"WE ARE NOW APPROACHING HOGWARTS!" The enhanced voice of the conductor shouted.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Hermione! Can't stand a little muscle?" He lifted his shirt to show off perfectly toned abs.  
  
Hermione gaped, but couldn't help smiling all the way to the carriage. 


	3. Prefects Room Part I

Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO US! *sob* NOW YOU KNOW  
  
AN: Does anyone know if Blaise Zabini is a girl or a boy?? We'd really like to know. E-mail answers to AquaKaitie@aol.com Thanks!  
  
DragonsGal: NOTE: IT'S RAINING IT'S RAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!  
  
Eliel: RAIN!!!! I love rain! It's my favorite weather, I'd have to agree with DragonsGal there. We're sitting here with mugs of cocoa, listening to Avril Lavigne, "I'm With You", and typing the story, all at once!!  
  
Thanks to all of our reviewers! We won't disappoint you!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After another palatable feast in the Great Hall, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny lembered (they were FULL) up to Gryffindor Tower, parting ways at the portrait of the Fat Lady, where Ginny and Hermione headed to the Prefects dorm on the 4th floor after bidding Ron and Harry goodnight.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked Hermione as they headed away towards the Prefect dorms.  
  
"Well, the Prefects' rooms are on the 4th floor, by the statue of the Griffin." Hermione answered, and Ginny's eyes widened in excitement.  
  
When they reached the fourth floor, Hermione realized she didn't know the new password. As they got nearer to the statue, Hermione was happy to see a familiar cloaked figure walking towards the statue as well.  
  
"Draco, um, I was wondering. do you know the password?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Well, well, M-m-mudblood, you're asking me for something?" Malfoy answered with a smirk, "What'll you give me for it?"  
  
"W-w-well.um. I could tutor you?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"And what gave you the idea a Malfoy would need tutoring?" Draco sneered.  
  
"I-I-I-"  
  
"Fine." Malfoy muttered, "The password is 'kimono'".  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look, while Hermione just look relieved and answered "Thank you!"  
  
"Kimono" She stated clearly.  
  
The statue moved aside, and revealed a large, warm, inviting, room with a few students mulling around in it.  
  
Ginny's eyes went even wider (if possible) in amazement, and she let out a small "Eeep".  
  
Hermione looked over at her in amusement, and at that moment, the door to the common room opened, and Dumbledor walked in, and clapped for silence. The whole room qualmed.  
  
"It is delightful to see our new Prefects. As the rest of you know, all Prefects share a common room and a bathroom. The bathroom is also on the fourth floor, behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The password this year is 'rub-a-dub-dub'."  
  
A few people snorted at this, Hermione and Ginny included.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "This year, each houses' Prefects will be allowed to choose their own dormitory's password. Goodnight, Prefects. I suggest you get to bed soon, as you have a meeting tomorrow."  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in satisfaction.  
  
"You know what that means," Ginny exclaimed gleefully, "We share rooms!!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione were the only Gryffindor female Prefects, as the seventh year would-be Prefect was Head Girl.  
  
"Well, let's get to the portrait," Hermione said decisively. Their portrait was of a Victorian-era couple walking along a cove, holding hands.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Well, you can't expect us to be on opposite sides of the ocean all the time, can you?" The high-pitched voice of the lady scolded.  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. "Uh...well, the password....seashell?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"No, this painting gives off a different vibe..Lover lips?" Ginny voiced her thoughts out loud.  
  
"Really, Gin, you're such a romantic at heart!" Hermione reprimanded mockingly.  
  
Ginny blushed in reply.  
  
"Lover lips it is," Hermione told the portrait.  
  
"Fine." They replied in unison, as the portrait swung open to reveal.....  
  
  
  
Du-du-dum!! *both laugh deviously*  
  
DragonsGal: What a silly cliffie.  
  
Eliel: Agreed!  
  
Tune in next time..  
  
Back at the ranch  
  
This Brit thing is really getting to me! Lately, I spell everything with -our (colour, flavour), and -ise (realise)! Also, I frequently use "bloody", "bugger", "prat", "git", and especially "daft" and "thick". The other day I started calling my mother "mum"! That's okay, though, I guess. 


	4. Prefects Room Part II Concluded

AN: SHORT because poor me, I have homework! SO does Eliel.. anyways...  
  
I HATE MATH TEACHER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (name is not disclosed because of fear of legal claims.)  
  
DragonsGal and Eliel  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
....an ample sized room lay before their eyes. It had two king-sized (AN: NO ideas!! We aren't 'adult' enough..cough) beds, with curtains and silk sheets and fluffy duvets, one done in gold, the other red. They also had two fireplaces, which were currently crackling jovially.  
  
To Hermione's delight, more shelves had been added to the room to hold a large assortment of books, parchments, and various scrolls. Each girl had a writing desk, with numerous drawers ("They're magically enlarged to hold more than they would be able to from the outside" Hermione added knowledgeably.). There were two empty trunks at the foot of each bed to hold each girls' possessions. Two large, antique, wooden wardrobes held the two girls' clothes.  
  
In between the beds a portrait of a harp-yielding, winged cupid (anatomy hidden behind a cloud) was placed. Hermione informed Ginny that it was a passageway to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
After both girls were settled in (Hermione claimed the red bed and Ginny the gold one) they walked quietly down their spiral staircase to the Prefects' common room. The whole room was done in each respective houses' colors. There was a section for Hufflepuff in yellow and black containing a couch and loveseat.  
  
The same went for each house, but in their colors. In the front of the Slytherin and Gryffindor sections was a large fireplace about as big as each Prefects' bed. All-in-all, it was a very impressive room.  
  
When Ginny and Hermione were satisfied, they left the for their dorm for some much-needed sleep.  
  
Early the next morning, Ginny woke up and, walking across the room, gently shook Hermione awake as well.  
  
Ginny fought back a laugh by biting her lip when she saw Hermione's now bushy AFRO, and told her,  
  
"C' mon, let's go take a shower before anyone else is in the Prefect's bathroom."  
  
"Mmmphhh." mumbled Hermione, but she got up groggily and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Ginny practically dragged Hermione out to the bathroom.  
  
When they got to the statue, Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny proudly stated "Rub-a-dub-dub!"  
  
Each went to their respective (AN that's for some of you more sick-minded readers) shower stalls and lathered up.  
  
When they both had gotten dressed, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and met up with Ron and Harry.  
  
Ginny noted that Hermione's hair was no longer an afro, but was pulled back neatly into a plait.  
  
Breakfast was over seemingly before it began, but Ginny, Hermione, and Harry left the Hall contented nonetheless, however, Ron always complained of being hungry.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
Well, it's REALLY short, but we already told you that. Next time we'll try to make up for it. HOMEWORK TIME!! (or I'll be grounded.)  
  
'Til next time! 


	5. Dreams

AN: Howdy y'all!!!! Another chappy and we are open to suggestions....  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Harry woke up gasping for breath like an Olympic swimmer that has just finished a 300 yard butterfly race. He pulled the thick, scarlet curtains back to check the time. The next thing he noticed was that the door was ajar and Ginny Weasley's freckled face was poking in.  
  
He looked to the clock, it read 'You shouldn't be up right now' and then under it said, '2:34 AM'.  
  
Ginny, noticing Harry's eyes finally had opened, she padded silently across the room.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Ginny said at the same time Harry said, "I had a nightmare."  
  
In the faint moonlight Harry could just see Ginny blushing, but Ginny could just barely see Harry blushing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny questioned gently.  
  
"Erm, yeah.....how did you know?" Harry replied.  
  
"I, uh, I-I'm not sure, really," said Ginny, "I had a nightmare myself, Harry."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, unsure of why she would come to him about a dream where she had a zit or something.  
  
"It was about...about...it was strange, really." She said.  
  
Harry looked politely curious, and Ginny sat down on the end of his bed.  
  
"I saw Cedric." She continued bluntly.  
  
At this, Harry's eyebrow quirked upward. Now wondering why she wanted to tell him about a nightmare where she was "involved" with Cedric.  
  
"I think I saw what happened during the TriWizard Tounrament." She said.  
  
"But. how is that possible?" He asked. "You weren't there!"  
  
"I know. But it was exactly like the parts you told me about." Answered Ginny.  
  
"Well, I already told you about those. Maybe your mind recreated the scene." Harry shuddered at the thought. "B-but."started Ginny.  
  
"This may sound strange, but, I saw your mother. She was there. She came out of the end of V-v-voldemort's wand. So did your dad and Cedric." Ginny said all of this in a rush, like she thought Harry might think her crazy. Harry's reaction was much different from what Ginny had imagined.  
  
Harry paled.  
  
"Th-that's impossible! I didn't even tell you that. And. I had the same dream." Harry stuttered.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened considerably, and she just stared at Harry.  
  
It was just then that Harry realized she had said Voldemort's name.  
  
"You said Voldemort." Harry stated.  
  
Ginny nodded her head. "Well, yes. We're the only people that have faced him and actually lived to tell the tale, so we've both earned the right to say it without fear."  
  
Harry gave Ginny a lopsided smile, and she smiled back.  
  
"What if." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"What if we're connected by Voldemort? I mean our dreams. We both had the same dream tonight. You'd never even told me about that, and I certainly wasn't there."  
  
"I've never told anyone about that." Harry said softly.  
  
"Oh." Ginny squeaked.  
  
Then they both noticed that the sky was lightening. Harry looked at the clock and noticed that it was already four in the morning.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry again, and they both were at a loss for words.  
  
"Um, well, I'll just be getting back to my room now, shall I? Ginny muttered.  
  
"Erm, okay." Harry said.  
  
"Where is your room, anyways?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
Ginny flashed him a mischievous smile, and quipped, "You'll never know." Harry gave his lopsided grin and said, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodmorning." Ginny answered with a laugh.  
  
"Same to you." Harry replied.  
  
And with that, Ginny left.  
  
When Ron woke up that morning, he noticed that his friend's curtains were already pulled back, and Harry was grinning stupidly in his sleep.  
  
Ron shot the still-asleep Harry a questioning look. He walked over to Harry and shook his shoulders.  
  
"Wake up, mate. C'mon." Ron shouted.  
  
Harry groaned, turned over, and mumbled "Ginny."  
  
Just then he snapped awake to see Ron standing next to him with a horrified expression.  
  
"Erm.uh. goodmorning?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Wh-why did you just say my little sister's name?" Ron questioned, hi eyes narrowing, now over his intitial shock.  
  
"Um, uh, I didn't." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, you did." Ron insisted.  
  
Harry did his best to look confused, but ouonly succeeded in blushing profusely.  
  
"Were you having....having bad *dreams* about my sister?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, no. it was just. the Chamber of Secrets dream again." Harry lied defensively.  
  
"Oh." Ron said, satisfied.  
  
"Let's go have breakfast, then, alright?"  
  
"Sure." Ron answered.  
  
They both hurriedly got dressed, grabbed their materials, and went down to meet Hermione and Ginny for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, our longest chapter yet! WOW!!!! Well, got to work on the next one! Thanks for your reviews, and we're open to suggestions through reviews. DragonsGal and Eliel Radragon 


	6. Dumbledore's News

AN: we're in a hurry!!!! DRACO!!!!!!!!! Can I have him for Christmas?? *makes puppy eyes* Pwetty Pwease..???? WARNING!!! MORE FLUFF!!!! Sorry, we'll try and have more Draco in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were eating breakfast together in the Great Hall, when Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"This year, I am sorry to announce, the Fall Ball will be canceled." Dumbledore waited for a moment to see the various reactions.  
  
All the boys cheered, but most of the girls looked downcast.  
  
Harry and Ron whooped and sniggered at all of the girls' downcast faces. Ginny looked put out, and Hermione had an indifferent look on her face. Both boys looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco smirking in the direction of the girls at his table as well.  
  
Then, they noticed that he shot a quick glance in Hermione's direction. Harry and Ron both raised their eyebrows and they exchanged glances.  
  
Both had the same thought: what was that about?  
  
Just then Dumbledore continued. "However, we will have, instead, a Yule Ball."  
  
All of the boys had the same horrified expressions, and saw them mirrored on their male classmates. The girls sighed in relief, but this time, Hermione hid a smile, and looked over at Draco surreptitiously.  
  
Or so she thought. Ginny and Draco noticed it, too.  
  
Hermione caught Draco's eye, and Hermione turned bright red, and choked. Draco smiled in triumph while Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Erm, Herm," (AN: HEHEHE Eliel left me for two seconds..) "What is so funny?"  
  
"N-n-n-n-n-nothing," She burst out, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hermione, care to explain why you're practically crying?" Ginny inquired, curiously quipped.  
  
"IT's It's just..too....f-f-funny!! I mean-he is too funny!" She giggled profusely.  
  
"Aaaaaannndd who would *he* be?" Ron reddened.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione replied gaining her cool, and giggling silently under her breath.  
  
As Ginny watched Hermione, Harry took this opportunity to glance over at Ginny. Ginny turned around, sensing his stare. She caught his eye, and neither looked away. Then Ginny seemed to pull out of her daze, gave him a smile, and turned away.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks heat up and turned his gaze downward to eat.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, a certain member of the house smirked, thinking of his effect on a certain Gryffindor girl. He was surprised to feel his own cheeks heating as well, though. Quickly, he hid his face behind a towering stack of pancakes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Two Weeks Before The Yule Ball~  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco still hadn't gotten dates to the ball.  
  
As the four Gryffindors sat in the common room, Parvati and Lavender burst out in a spout of giggles. Parvati then looked pointedly at Ron and left Lavender alone at the couch. Ron sat at the opposite end of the same couch as Lavender. He sat nervously, slunk down low in his seat.  
  
"Erm.. Uh..Lavender." Ron started.  
  
"Yes?" Lavender asked kindly.  
  
"Doyouhaveadatefortheball?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"No.." Lavender answered slowly.  
  
"Um.could you, would you, go with me?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Of course!" Lavender replied warmly. (AN: Now ickle Ronniekins has a date! The first of the bunch. Didn't think we could leave him out of the madness, did you?)  
  
Lavender smiled prettily and skipped out of the Common Room up to the Girls Dorm. Seconds later, Ron heard happy squeals in the same direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (AN: The others were huddled on a different couch.)  
  
"When is your dad getting you a conpooper?" Ginny asked, unknowledgeable to the muggle word.  
  
"It is a com-p-you-ter, and my dad doesn't have enough money." Hermione retorted, unnerved at the lack of money flowing in her household.  
  
"Oh..." Ginny tried to bring up a new subject, "Do you have a date to the ball?"  
  
"No." Hermione blushed and came into a fit girlish giggles.  
  
"Don't you tell me that you're thinking about going with Draco!" Ginny squealed, incredulously.  
  
"Well. I-I-I 'kimono'" Hermione stated, as they reached the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione curiously, wondering what she might have said.  
  
"What about you and Harry?" Hermione questioned slyly, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well," Ginny was blushing "He asked me to go to the lake tonight with him."  
  
"He did?!?! Oh my goodness!!! Oooh I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed enthusiastically.  
  
Ginny blushed, and grinned.  
  
"We have to get you ready!" Hermione nearly shouted, pulling Ginny out of the Prefects' common room and dragging her up the stairs to their room.  
  
Hermione practically shouted the password in her rush to get to their room, and the portrait opened as Ginny tripped into the room ("oof!"), Hermione already inside.  
  
Ginny stood up, brushed herself off, and walked across the room to her wardrobe, Hermione already there.  
  
Hermione muttered to herself as she inspected each outfit in the closet, every onbce in a while throwing something out with a triumphant cry. Ginny watched in amazement (at a safe distance) as she rifled through her own closet and Ginny's.  
  
Finally, Hermione emerged victorious from the storm of clothing, carrying a pair of her own brown trousers and Ginny's white Weasley jumper.  
  
Hermione rooted through her trunk, and then came out with a "HA!"  
  
Ginny looked strangely at her, as if wondering about her mental health.  
  
Hermione motioned her over, and Ginny sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes as Hermione applied the makeup, and waited apprehensively.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, but what seemed like hours, Hermione proclaimed "Done!" Ginny opened her eyes, walked to their mirror, and gasped. She looked beautiful, and Hermione told her so.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! You look gorgeous!" said Hermione, beaming at her.  
  
"Thank you" Ginny replied softly. 


	7. A Stroll In The Moonlight

AN: It is all me right now. Eliel Radragon is currently in New Jersey and Connecticut. I have been told to be complete fluffiness-virtued and to stop before the ball. SO! Let's get along with the story. Oh, and I took another personality quiz. It said: #1 Lord Voldemort #2 Sirius Black #3 DRAACCCOOOO! (yes!) #4 Severus Snape. But it said I was least like Hagrid and Dumbledore. ::sobs::  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters. My plot, though, and my fluffy-wuffy ideas. *sighs at all the romance coming up*  
  
Chapter 7: A Stroll in the Moonlight  
  
Ginny put on her tennis shoes and slowly walked to meet Harry at the Entrance Hall. She saw Harry looking awkwardly at his shoes.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny spoke as she neared him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello, Gin. Come shall we sashay?" He asked, bowing in a joking manner. Ginny giggled and wrapped her arm, maidenly, around Harry's.  
  
"So, Harry, wassup?" Ginny said, once under the moonlight.  
  
Harry was very quiet and replied, "Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot." Ginny said propitiously.  
  
"Well, erm, I wanted to ask you if you, erm, had a date to the Yule Ball?" Ginny could see blue creeping on his face in the moonlight, (AN: meaning he was blushing, as far as Ginny could tell in the darkness).  
  
"No, Harry, no I do not have a date...yet." She smiled despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Erm, uh," Harry grinned, having remembered his plan dubbed: Mission Fred & George. Ginny took his pause as pure embarrassment. Suddenly they stopped walking around the lake. Ginny turned to Harry.  
  
"What's the matter?" Her eyes glowed warmly.  
  
"Virginia Weasley?" Harry looked up at her as he knelt down.  
  
"Yes!?" Ginny was building her anticipation, this was ssooo romantic of Harry!  
  
"Virginia Weasley, will you..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" She was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Will you tilt your head that way?" Harry adjusted her head so the moon glittered on her eyes.  
  
"What now?!!!" Ginny was really sounding impatient and excited at the same time.  
  
"When the..." Harry sounded as if he were going to say, 'when the dance comes, will you go with me?'  
  
"Yes, when the what?" Ginny said, almost sounding brusque.  
  
"WHEN THE MOON HITS YOUR EYES LIKE A ROUND PIZZA PIE IT'S AMORE!!" He sang loudly. Ginny was immediately shocked into next week, but as Harry continued, she couldn't help but laugh as her brothers Fred and George came out with a red checkered cloth and swanky French table.  
  
They continued bellowing, "...it's amore!"  
  
They finished setting up and Harry and Ginny sat down to one big plate of spaghetti. "Harry! What were you really going to ask me?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball. So, do ya?" He said as he sipped the butterbeer in a whine glass.  
  
"Harry Potter, I'd be honored to go with someone who thinks my eyes look like pizza!" She giggled. Fred & George left sniggering.  
  
The scene became sickeningly sweet as the to love puppies at from the solitary plate. Suddenly, if you were muggle-born you would have sworn this came out of Disney's movie Lady & the Tramp. They both started eating, looking down. They didn't notice they had eaten the same noodle. Until their mouths touched. (AN: Aww! How cheesy! Pun intended. *laughs knowing that Eliel will ring her neck for such corny stuff!)  
  
They both looked away uncomfortably. They ate in almost silence. Occasionally looking at each other at the same time, there was frequent blushing going on.  
  
When Ginny reached her portrait, Harry said, "Goodnight, Milady Weasley."  
  
Ginny turned around to face him. She looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man, Potter." She whispered as she went inside.  
  
When she looked for Hermione in their dorm, she wasn't there. "I Wonder..." Ginny thought out loud as she went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: MUWHAHAHAHA!! You didn't think I'd leave Hermy out?! Well, I am for now. I am unmused, but I'll probably pair up the last of the Dream Team tomorrow! Hermione won't be going with Krum, we all know he isn't at Hogwarts, so who??? Hmmmm!  
  
Well Toodle-loo!! 


	8. My Mysterious Lover Boy

Chapter 8: My Mysterious Lover Boy  
  
AN: ELIEL IS BACK!!!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Eliel: Well, it's good to be back! I went to New York, New Jersy, and Connecticut over break, and I didn't get to write my precious fanfiction! Oh, while I was there, my mum knit me a Gryffindor scarf! It's perfect! So cute.  
  
Story time, eliel!!!  
  
Eliel: sorry. :)  
  
Chapter 8 (again):  
  
Hermione walked through the corridors towards the large heavy entrance doors with a book in hand. She walked silently along, musing to herself how peaceful it was. Although, if she wasn't mistaken, she thought she could here a faint singing voice, singing the strange muggle song "Amore". When the moon hits your eyes.... Strange, she thought to herself,I must be imagining things.  
  
Pushing open the heavy door, she quietly sauntered down to the edge of the lake. The moon shone brightly in the lake and gave off a brilliant reflection.  
  
Suddenly she walked straight into a warm, buff something-or-other. She started to fall backwards in surprise, but strong somethings, (they felt like hands), gripped her waist.  
  
She slowly lifted her head in a dazed stupor to meet the amusement-filled, stony grey eyes. "Can't stand to not grope my firm chest? Can't seem to keep your hands off me."  
  
"I-I....." Hermione jumped seeming to realize what-or who-she had bumped into.  
  
"I know, I know, I am ^the^ one and only Sex God." Draco smugly stated.  
  
"What!?! YOU AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HOUND DOG CRYIN' ALL THE TIME!" (AN: J/K. Let us redo that one.)  
  
"What!?! You ain't nothing but a good-for-nothing womanizer." Hermione snarled in a fit of rage, (We both asked her to calm down, but she refused.)  
  
"Did I just hear Ms. Perfect Prefect Granger say 'ain't'?" Draco pointed out, then he continued to run a pale hand through his loosely styled hair. Hermione almost fainted while thinking how much she wanted to run her hands through his Downy-goodness-soft/silky locks.  
  
She paused from her crazy thoughtful reverie to look at her hands strangely.  
  
Draco's pale cheek took on the slightest pink tinge as he looked down (a good foot) at Hermione. "I......erm...... Were you going to read in this cold night air?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Hermione pronounced her first sentence, (although it is a fragment bear with us!).  
  
"You look a bit chilly.......erm......would you like my cloak?" Draco offered graciously, not waiting for a reply before draping it around her goosebump-laden arms.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered softly looking up at him from under her thick lashes.  
  
"Erm.....It was nothing."  
  
"'S alright." Hermione replied, face getting flushed. They were sooo close, yet sooo far. (another cliche, urghlack, sorry Eliel!)  
  
"Erm......erm......I was, erm, wondering, erm, woudjugotodadancewidme??" Draco muttered in a rush.  
  
"Erm......yeah, sure.......well I gotta go." Hermione squealed trying desperately to hide her blissful ecstacy.  
  
"I'll be going now.......see ya tommara." Hermione bounced off with a click of her heels in mid-air.(think Lucky Charms Leprechaun Dude. "They're Always Trying to Catch Me Lucky Charms!")  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Hermione entered the dorms, having left Draco in stunned silence, she danced into the Common Room.  
  
She jigged her way into the dorms. On her way over, she failed to realise how much noise she was making, and she also failed to realise Draco gaping at her in disbelief.  
  
Hermione yet again failed to hear him mumbling, "Bloody nutters!"  
  
Hermione clapped her hands and spun around gleefully, as she sang out the password to her room, "Lover Lips!! I got me some Lover LIPS!! Hehehehehe!!"  
  
Draco's mouth dropped as he silently slid into his own dorm.  
  
"And just where have you been!?" Ginny giggled as she quirked her eyebrows, not realising she had just done a spot on impression of her dear mum.  
  
Hermione brilliantly transitioned from a Scottish Jig into an Irish Jig.  
  
Ginny, the ever-perceptive one of the Weasley clan, gasped as she saw the emerald green cloak with silver cording. She also squealed when she saw the Slytherin crest with the initials DM beside it.  
  
"Interesting cloak you got there." Ginny said pointing at it.  
  
"You should talk." Hermione answered, pointing at Ginny's cloak with the HP initials over the Hogwarts crest.  
  
"Oh." Ginny replied, blushing.  
  
"So I see we've got dates to the ball." Hermione whispered as she got into her jimjams. (Pajamas fer ye Americans.)  
  
"Yessiree." Ginny replied as she jumped up and down before crawling into bed. Hermione smiled to herself whilst climbing into her own red bed.  
  
Both girls' dreams were centered around their own respective dates.  
  
EOC  
  
AN:  
  
DragonsGal & Eliel Radragon hereby swear across our Slytherin and Gryffindor hearts, that the following male specimens (pun intended) are double cool with knobs and/or gorgey!!! (As Eliel so eloquently put it, "These blokes are really dishy!")  
  
1. Orlando Bloom (#1!!! The elf from LotR)  
  
2. Sean Biggerstaff (The fabbity-fab Oliver Woods w/ the cute voice!!!)  
  
3. Heath Ledger  
  
4. Hayden Christiansen  
  
5. Christian Coulson (Acts as the amazing guy named Tom Riddle)  
  
6. Tom Felton (DragonsGal believes he *is* numero uno!)  
  
7. Daniel Radcliffe (Eliel Radragons pick.)  
  
8. Possibly Oliver Phelps.......hahahaha!  
  
OK, since that was a super short we've bored you out of your minds with our mindless girltalk. Sooo.......on with your boring lives as we do our boring homework. (Mutters relentlessly about math and Engish".....On our first day back from the winter holidays!" 


	9. Shopping at Hogsmeade

AN: Our first chapter under our new name!!!! Eeeee!!!!!!( *both jump up and down clapping*)  
  
New nicknames: Kit-Kat and Elmo.  
  
Kit-Kat: Hmm....should we keep DragonsGal and Eliel when talking?  
  
Elmo: YES!!! It might confuse some of our *ahem* slower. readers.  
  
DragonsGal: Okey-Dokey.  
  
Eliel: Aaahhhhh. Much better.  
  
Also, concerning the dishy-blokes list, Eliel would like to say, that, she doesn't think that Tom Felton is NOT hot, (he is, oohhh yes, hehe), just that she would like to acknowledge that Daniel Radcliffe is ALSO hot. Thank you for listening!  
  
Both: ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Oh, right. Weeelll, DragonsGal and I are BOTH considering invoking a muse. In other words, it would be SMASHING if all of our dear reviewers would give us any suggestions for later on!! Thanks all.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The next morning, both Hermione and Ginny woke within a half hour of eachother. Ginny woke up after Hermione, poked her head out of her golden curtains, and saw that Hermione's curtains were open, and she was sitting in bed reading.  
  
Ginny jumped out of bed suddenly, and ran over to Hermione's bed-side and squealed excitedly, "Today's a Hogsmeade day!"  
  
Hermione looked up curiously, wondering why on earth Ginny was so excited, she'd been going since her 3rd year. Then she remembered: They could get their dresses for the dance!  
  
A look of understanding crossed Hermione's face, and, with a squeal of her own, she jumped out of bed as well.  
  
Both girls rushed over to their wardrobes, hastily grabbed robes and toiletries, and ran out of their dormitory to the Prefect's bathroom.  
  
Hermione and Ginny met Harry and Ron downstairs a half-hour later in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
It didn't take a genius to notice the look of pure excitement on their faces. Ron groaned at their hyper-ness, and said, "It should be illegal to be so happy this early."  
  
"Oh, come now, it's already 8:30!" Hermione bristled.  
  
Harry and Ginny both smiled shyly at each other and said good morning. Then they all headed towrd the Gryffindor table together.  
  
After finishing their own breakfasts, Ginny and Hermione waited patiently while Ron and Harry scarfed down massive amounts of food.  
  
When the whole group was done, they departed together for Hogsmeade, Ginny and Hermione whispering the entire time.  
  
(AN: At Hogsmeade now)  
  
Harry and Ron both sauntered off together towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, while Ginny and Hermione headed in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.  
  
When inside the store, both girls headed simultaneously headed towards the back of the shop. Now at the numerous bulging racks, Hermione and Ginny started frantically hunting for the perfect gown. (AN: Dumbledore had told them to come in historical costumes with half-face masks. In other words, the ball was a masquerade.)  
  
"Ginny, this is perfect for you!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up a sea- green gown with a full skirt, scooped neckline, pointed bodice, and bell sleeves. It had a blue-green sheen to it as Hermione turned it in the ample light.  
  
"It's gorgeous, but...." Ginny catiously approached the price tag. "Oh! It's half off! Only seven galleons!"  
  
"Oh, Ginny! It's perfect!" Hermione held it up to Ginny and noticed it was a tad bit short and a bit wider than Ginny. "Madam Malkin will have to adjust it," seeing Ginny get red, as if upset, shed added, "but it's only because it's a little too wide!"  
  
Ginny went up to the front of the store with the robe, to show it to Madam Malkin.  
  
Hermione kept sifting through the garments. Eventually, (aka in Hermione language: twelve looonng minutes later), she found The One. It was a deep red, with a daringly-low square neck-line, low waist, and a skirt that just touched the floor all around. It had glove-tight sleeves, that tapered off to a point at the very end, the point just reaching her middle finger.  
  
(AN: Oooh! We're jealous!!! Pretty dress alert!!!)  
  
Hermione walked back to the fitting rooms, and as she went, she passed Ginny standing on a raised dais with mirrors on every side, Madam Malkin eying her dress with an experienced eye. Hermione took a moment to hold up her robes to Ginny, then continued on her walk to the dressing room.  
  
She walked through the doorway, still watching Ginny distractedly, and ran into something solid. She crashed to the ground in flurry of brown hair and black Hogwart's robes.  
  
She looked up straight into the smoldering eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. (AN: No, he didn't see her NEW robes)  
  
He offered her a hand up, smirking, and she blushed as she allowed herself to be helped up, and brushed herself off.  
  
"Picking up dress robes, I see." Draco stated.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered, hurriedly shoving them behind her back, even though they were already in protective black felt.  
  
"What's wrong, ugly too to show?" Draco questioned innocently.  
  
"Nooo, it's a surprise." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh?" Draco quirked an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Of course!" said Hermione, not quite catching on.  
  
"Well then, I'll leave you to it." Draco replied, realizing she didn't catch his not-so-subtle hint.  
  
"Alright!" she said brightly.  
  
Hermione continued her now-prolonged journey without any more interruptions.  
  
Hermione tried the robes on and studied herself. "Hallelujah! It's a miracle!" She joked at the perfect fit. This caused some customers to look in her direction questioningly, (including one seemingly surprised/worried Mr. D. Malfoy himself). He shook his head as she could be heard gasping for air.  
  
"Must be a little tight." Draco chuckled as he mused to himself.  
  
(Back in the dressing room)  
  
Hermione then decided that she would buy herself a corset to wear under her dress. (AN: I love corsets! They're awesome! I've always wanted to wear one.) Satisfied with this idea, she took off her gown and went to find Ginny. Ginny was in the same place as before, but Madam Malkin was absent. Ginny's dress was lengthened and tightened, and she was looking at the dress from every side.  
  
When Ginny noticed Hermione, she burst out "Hermione, guess what?! My dress is made to wear with a corset! It will be so neat to wear one! And, Madam Malkin said since there was one made to go with the dress, I could have it for one Galleon extra!"  
  
"That's wonderful! Back in that dressing room, I decided I'd get one too! Between you and me, the dress is a bit, er, *tight*." Hermione answered conspiratorially.  
  
Ginny hopped off of the platform and went with Hermione to a rack of corsets. Both looked under their sizes for a corset to match their dresses, even though both knew that no one (should) would see them. Ginny picked out the matching sea-green corset in her size, while Hermione chose a simple, yet elegant, mahogany-colored corset that looked good with the red, though no one would know it.  
  
Both girls purchased their outfits, then headed off to another store for shoes. Hermione and Ginny decided to go to the newly-opened store, Fleming's Fancy Footwear. Both girls goggled at the window, which displayed color-changing pumps, jet-propelled tap shoes, and neon green glow-in-the- dark trainers.  
  
Hermione and Ginny headed back towards the Ballroom shoes section, and both picked out their shoes within twenty minutes. Hermione came out with (AN: I know, corny) glass slippers with an Unbreakable charm on them, thinking of the Muggle movie Cinderella. Ginny chose simple green heels, as Harry had grown quite a bit during his 5th year.  
  
They quickly payed, and headed into a musty antique store for jewelry.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sneezed upon entrance into the store. Both girls had pierced ears, and they quickly found earrings that matched their dresses. Ginny came up with a pair of delicate, star-burst diamond earrings, and went up to pay. Hermione rooted around through the many shelves, and finally picked out a pair of dangling earrings, ruby with a golden teardrop, and a circlet ring of gold for her fourth finger.  
  
After paying, both girls trekked over to the Three Broomsticks with their many shopping bags to meet up with Harry and Ron.  
  
Upon arriving, they saw Harry waving them over to a table. When the girls sat down, they noticed the boys' one bag each with the name of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions on it, and both guessed that they had filled their pockets from Honeyduke's and Zonko's products.  
  
After one round of butter beers, the group left to go back to Hogwart's.  
  
AN: Wow! This chapter's finished. It's a long one! We hope you liked it!  
  
DragonsGal and Eliel Radragon 


	10. The Ball Part I

AN: Soo. it's been a while! Sorry about that. We're getting to it, though. We just went to the local market and bought Angel Food Cake, two double- shot espressos (that's a quadruple-shot espresso altogether (), jelly beans, and Kit-Kat could use cough syrup, but alas, we have none. Well, now that we've settled down and are caught up with eachother, on with the story! Oohh! Double-digits! (chapter 10)  
  
The Ball Part I Chapter 10  
  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
  
With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot  
  
Don't it always seem to go  
  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot Ooooh, bop bop bop  
  
Ooooh, bop bop bop They took all the trees, and put em in a tree museum  
  
And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them  
  
No, no, no  
  
Don't it always seem to go  
  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
  
They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot Ooooh, bop bop bop  
  
Ooooh, bop bop bop Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT  
  
I don't care about spots on my apples,  
  
Leave me the birds and the bees  
  
Please  
  
Don't it always seem to go  
  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
  
Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
  
Why not? Ooooh, bop bop bop  
  
Ooooh, bop bop bop Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam  
  
And a big yellow taxi took my girl away  
  
Don't it always seem to go  
  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
  
Well, don't it always seem to go  
  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
  
They paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
  
Why not?  
  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
  
Hey hey hey  
  
Paved paradise and put up a parking lot Ooooh, bop bop bop  
  
Ooooh, bop bop bop I don't wanna give it  
  
Why you wanna give it  
  
Why you wanna giving it all away  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
Now you wanna give it  
  
I should wanna give it  
  
Now you wanna giving it all away Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
  
Counting Crows featuring Vanessa Carlton  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once back at the castle, Ginny and Hermione headed straight for the Prefects' dorms to deposit their bags. The girls were walking on air. They both had the perfect dates, and wonderful outfits to go in. And, tomorrow was the dance!  
  
Hermione and Ginny put their bags down, then went over to the full length mirror in their room and primped before heading down to meet the boys in the Great Hall.  
  
For dinner the quartet ate a variety of different foods, Ron overeating (but not showing it in body weight) once again. Then, the girls, exhausted, headed back to their room to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: We were going to leave it but.why not give ya something more to chew on.)  
  
Ginny and Hermione woke up on Halloween morning in a complete rush. All classes were canceled due to the festivities, (much to everyone's approval).  
  
"GIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You took my eyeliner, I know it!!! Give it back you greedy little thief!!!!" Hermione broke out in a PMSing fit.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about, my best friend." Ginny replied calmly, as she took the coveted eyeliner from the floor behind Hermione.  
  
"Here you go, sweetie," Ginny handed the eyeliner to Hermione.  
  
Hermione snatched the eyeliner away. "You put it there to get rid of the evidence!!! I can tell!!" Hermione screeched whilst waving the pencil in the air.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even have eyeliner on, see??" Ginny scrambled up to Hermione.  
  
Seeing the eyeliner-less Ginny, Hermione was stumped. "I-you..you took it off..so I'd look silly!!! Evil, you are!"  
  
"Why are you freaking out about some little eyeliner pencil?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"I'M NERVOUS!!!" Hermione hissed, being a little out of whack.  
  
"Jeesh." Ginny muttered, getting over to the vanity to apply some gunky lip stuff.  
  
The day went on like that, Hermione flipping out on innocent Ginny.  
  
"AAAAAAAA!! You took my hair ribbons, didn't you?!!"  
  
Or, "MY SHOES!!! WHERE ARE THEY, YOU TRIPLE WINGED BRONZE SNITCH!!!"  
  
Or, "Ginny!!! My corset is missing a button. You know, it's alright to admit you have a problem, it's the first step to recovery."  
  
And finally, Ginny lost it, "HERMIONE YOU TWIT STOP FREAKING OUT!!!!"  
  
At dinnertime, the gang met at the stairs that headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow, Gin, you look..erm,erm," Harry tried to respond.  
  
"It's not that bad, is it?" Ginny teased.  
  
"NO! No, it's-you look...B-b-bee-yoo-tiful!" Harry finished.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny blushed lightly.  
  
"Bloody Hell!! Lav, you look gorgeous!" Ron said, characteristically.  
  
"Why thank you! You're not so bad yourself." Lavendar giggled.  
  
Hermione looked around for her mysterious masked man.  
  
Seeing a fairly tall boy with blinding white-blonde hair, she walked over to him.  
  
"Do I know you?" Hermione asked in a deep throaty baritone voice, jokingly, of course.  
  
"I'm not sure. Have you seen me around?" asked Draco huskily and seductively arched a finely tweezed eyebrow.  
  
(AN: J/K! Sorry, we'll rewrite that. We have to. LOL. Kit-Kat here is having an asthma attack ("INHALER!!!*gasp*") Originally, I, Kit-Kat, was going to take Eliel's suggestion and write, "Back room?" "Let's!" Heehee. ::Watches Eliel lean out window and throw jelly beans at neighbors house and sister's window. Hill-arious:: )  
  
Seeing a fairly tall boy with blinding white-blonde hair, she walked over to him.  
  
"Hello, Do I know you?" Hermione asked in a seductive voice.  
  
"That depends, are you a student?" Draco used flattery.  
  
Hermione smiled charmingly. "Well, I'll take a stab..hmmm, are you by any chance the Great Draco Malfoy?" Hermione blew up someone's ego.  
  
"Only if this is the Wonderful Hermione Granger." Draco replied, smiling disarmingly.  
  
They each made a silent agreement to take each other's arm and enter the dance and joined the other couples.  
  
  
  
AN: Ta-Dah!!! WE are FINISHED with this chapter.  
  
Eliel: ::wrestles with sheer curtains:: Ah, how evil? Wait, you wrote that? Erm...yeah ::pants heavily::  
  
DragonsGal: Hmmm, ::stares at the Singing Eliel:: What are you doing?  
  
Eliel: I'm intoxicated with caffeine.  
  
DragonsGaL: I had my high on caffeine a couple minutes ago with Draco's "finely manicured eyebrows" and Hermione's "deep baritone voice"..  
  
Eliel: Too hyper!!!! Hehehehehe...  
  
DragonsGal: Done. Bye?  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~ 


	11. AN

BIG ImPOrTaNT A/N:  
  
Hello All,  
  
Elmo and I have both conversed and have decided that this story is going nowhere. It will have to be suspended indefinitely. It's hanging by a life- thread. No more plot bunnies are breeding, at the moment.  
  
Here is your piece of meat to finish the meal:  
  
Harry and Ginny get together sometime after the Ball, okay, on Christmas. Draco and Hermione both drink the punch, spiked by Fred and George. They hit it off and Draco's father dies of "unknown causes", therefore allowing a relationship to blossum.  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry have a respective tolerance of each other. No more fights...or at least no more petty arguments.  
  
Ron and Lavender were found stuck under charmed mistletoe swapping spit.  
  
Voldemort was defeated. How? By getting run over by a speeding Greyhound (Muggle) Bus.  
  
Thank you for your patience and understanding.  
  
You want info on our new story? ::Eliel screams at b*o*s for her shameless advertising::  
  
E-Mail ME, Bottle*of*Sunshine at SelvaFirefly@aol.com  
  
Or BOTH of us at DragonsGal_and_Eliel_Radragon@hotmail.com  
  
~Have a Sexy Day~ 


End file.
